Memories
by zombiezoo
Summary: Lucy Heartifilia goes on a mission by herself, but gpes missing for two years yo be then found with all her memories gone. Natsu has to help her recieve her memories back, along with finding his true feelings for her. Rated M for language and certain actions and perhaps lemon for later.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I sat at the bench of the guild,a glass of ice tea in hand, as I stared over at the request board. Mirajane stood behind the counter, drying a glass before placing it with the others as she glanced at me with her kind smile.

"Why don't you go on a job Lucy?" she asked.

"I really need to since my rent is due tomorrow evening, but all the others are away on their own jobs, leaving me behind. They never told me they were leaving!" I sighed, feeling alone and sad feom the cold shoulder they gave me yesterday.

"Well, I believe I saw a job about a small village just five hours away thats 80,000 jewel. It should be easy enough for one mage." She refilled my glass that I gulped down as she spoke. It was then that I noticed the request and stood to pick it off the board. It was a man who had requested for a mage to rescue his wife from a small group of bandits that rode into their town just a couple of days ago.

"Thanks Mira, I thunk I'll take this and be on my way. Tell the others not to wory and I shouls be back by tomorrow." I smiled. She nodded as I rand out of the guild towards my apartment to pack.

Riding on the train for two ours, i was able to watched the hills go by, the cherry blossoms blooming for the upcoming spring. The air was warm with a small chill that was eniugh for a sweater and a pair of jeans. But I couldn't have been as lonely as I was now. Without the others, it almost seemed cold.

I had asked to go onto a job with Natsu yesterday, but he looked away and said he was going on a job with the others, and that they had enough people. They had brought Lisanna though, inviting her after hr had told me that.

Just thinking about those moments made my eyes burn a little as tears came to them. I wiped them away when realizing it while the train finally stopped into thr small town of Ragnarok. Walking through the crumbled streets, there wasn't a person in sight until I had turned a corner to see a man in a black cloak. When he saw me, he smiled kindly and awaited for me to approach him.

"You must be the mage that accepted my request. Please, we can't talk here, they will hear us." he whispered close to my ear. This mans name was still unknown to me, but I followed him through the streets, glancing around for anyone else, but there wasn't a single soul. My nerves started to tense when we reached an alley way where he opened a small door. We both crouched in, crawling through the small tunnles with me in the lead. The air was thick with age and dust as we traveled for those silent minutes until I finally spoke.

"So why did these bandits come here? Where is everyone?"

"This village use to be rich with life until these bandits came and killed everyone off. Those who were able to escape were hunted down and brought back to serve them. My wife is one of them. Please, you have to save her" hia whispering voice echoed. I kept silent until i finally saw a small light at the end. I stopped when reaching the edge, finally seeing we had reached a dim room.

"Where are we?" I asked.

Without a word, the nameless man pushed me right into the room as i landed on the hard ground. The small vents soon closed, locking in the process. My back stung with the pain of landing on it until it stiffened with the sounds of footsteps behind me from the darkness.

"Welcome, I see you are a Fairy Tail mage, but you are Lucy Heartifilia. I am Gabriel, Master of the dark guild known as the Black Phoenix." Within the darkness, he was somehow able to lock me with shackles against thr cold brick wall.

"You use memory magic, where you erase the memories of people." I growled, straining against the chains until i realized that my celestail keys were gone.

"You are smart, but slow. We had taken your keys while you sat here for two hours telling me how your guild would come to save you. Unfortunately for you, that will not be the case. You are now mine, whether it be you physically, or all of your memories."

Gabriel stood, hovering over me as he stared down at me with his black eyes that glowed from the dim light. My cheeks were wet from crying, my body tense as he hungered over me.

I know they will come...Natsu...

**Hey guys, so this is my first fanfiction, so please don't expect too much out of it! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Here is chapter 2 with Natsu coming back to realize that Lucy is missing. I'm not going to enforce too much of his feelings for her yet, BUT it will be here in a few chapters! Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 2**

**Natsu's POV**

The mission was only long because of the unfortunate train ride there and back. It took us only 5 days to complete to mission, which was an S-Class one that Erza wanted us to help her with, but it was also the time for her to talk with us about an important subject.

**3 Days Earlier**

"Everyone, this is important that we all do this mission successfully so that we have the full amount of money in the end. Something special has arisen and we all need to participate." Erza sat with us surrounding a fire that I had lit. We were in a forest with the darkness swarming us, making traveling impossible.

"What is it Erza-San?" Wendy asked, holding Carla close to her chest with the small fear of hearing twigs snap here and there.

"Here in the next week is something that will be very special to Lucy; the same week that is the Anniversary of her father's death."

With that, the group went silent. I let my head fall slightly, remembering all the times she cried and how much she hurt when she found out her father died. I'm sure she must be feeling a little down about it during this time. Happy sat on my shoulder, slowly rubbing his face against mine, mostly thinking the same as I was at that point. How could I forget he was there too?

"Then why are we on this mission then?" Gray asked, his arms folded over his bare chest. Erza closed her eyes as she sighed.

"With the reward that we will earn, we are going to use it all to help Lucy, whether it is a party, or just taking her out for some fun. Of course, she might want to visit her father's grace too, so we will do that with her also. We want to make sure Lucy doesn't feel alone during next week. We all have to be there for her."

"Sounds like a plan then!" Lisanna said, smiling. After coming back from Edolas, she has somewhat taken a liking to Lucy, but I could somehow feel a small tension arise between them when they are near.

"Aye!" Happy smiled. I couldn't help but smile either, feeling a warmth rise in my chest, until I remembered last year when she cried. I didn't want to see her cry anymore; I knew I had to put all my effort into this mission.

"Erza-San, what can Juvia do? Lucy is my love rival after all!" Juvia asked, leaning close to Gray.

"Juvia, you will help us too. We are all close friends of Lucy, so we need to be there for her, no matter what!" Erza smiled lightly, the flames from the fire burning through her eyes. We all grew excited at that moment, planning of what to do when we got back.

After the long and dreadful ride back to Magnolia, we finally reached the guild hall. My eyes quickly searched for the Golden Blonde, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Mira, have you seen Lucy?" I asked, wondering if I should head to her apartment. Mira looked at all of us, her smile fading quickly.

"She went on a job last week, but I haven't seen her since then."

"What job was it?" Erza asked, worry hitting her face.

"She was heading up to a small village, Ragnorok, to help free the wife of the client who was taken by the bandits that attacked them a few days before. But, she hasn't been back at all. I have been worried, but I trust that lucy is strong enough to handle herself." Mira gave a small smile, looking down at the wooden desk as she dried a plate slowly. I could feel my chest tighten instantly, wondering where Lucy was.

"Mira, haven't you heard? Those weren't bandits. They were found to be a dark guild!" Lisanna exclaimed, touching her sister's arm carefully as she made her war onto the inside of the bar.

My eyes went wide when I heard this. Dark guilds were strong when they were compared to Lucy, and with her going by herself, she had to be in danger."

"Which dark guild are they?" Erza asked, her voice stern.

"The Black Phoenix!" Lisanna answered quickly.

"The Black Phoenix…I hear that their master has a secret power that no one has ever heard about. An Ancient magic that is considered forbidden by all mages and the council, but no one knows exactly what it is." Mirajane mumbled, worry hitting her face quickly.

"We have to find her!" I stormed, slamming my fist onto the bar, heat rising throughout my body. Everyone looked over at me, Gray soon nodding in agreement.

"We will make our way to that village. Natsu, it will be a long train ride, can you handle it?" Erza asked, touching my shoulder as she spoke. I nodded, soon turning towards the doors of the guild hall as we made our way back to the train station.

Lucy…


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update. Like I said, don't expect much, which means timing too. I have school and work, so I'm pretty busy! I hope yiu like this chapter though! Thanks for the follows!**

Chapter 3

2 years later

Lucy's POV

I stumbled, bare foot, through the thick forest that shimmered from the hidden sun as the rain clouds slowly passed. Mud and splinters covered the fascia of my feet, the pain soon numbing as I continued forward, unknowing ofmy destination.

The trees rustled from a ice-piercing wind. My thin clothing with a thin cloak couldn't keep the chill off of my skin as goosebumps formed. It was when the forest ended that I had forgotten about the frost bite forming on my toes. A large town came into view, feeling warm as I entered. People laughed and busied their way through, bypassing my hidden appearance as I slipped through the crowd.

Staring down at my moving feet, I had suddenly bumped into a masculine figure, causing me to fall down, feeling to weak to stand up.

Natsu's POV

"Look Natsu, there is a sale on fish at that stand!" Happy exclaimed, drool forming at his mouth as hunger crowded eyes. He flew next to me as we walked through to head home from our last job.

"I guess it couldn't hurt to buy a few." I sighed, my arms crossed over my chest. We stopped in front of the stand, Happy ordering what fish he wanted while a small figure bumped into me, giving asmall squeal as it landed on the ground. Her scent hit me.

My eyes grew wide as I looked down at her, tears soon forming at the corners. She sat there, her skin dirty and scarred, but her blonde hair and scent gave her away. Happy turned to look at me after asking a question, but stopped mid-sentence with tears filling up his eyes as well. It took her a while, but she finally lifted her head to look at us, her chocolate orbs full of concern and yet, sadness. Then confusion hit her face as I said her name, my voice cracking.

"I'm sorry," she clumsily stood up, her legs and feets bruised and scratched. I helped her up, holding her arms and tensed at the warmth of her skin. "I will be on my way now."

"Wait, it's me, Natsu!" I grabbed onto her hand. Happy had at somepoint landed on my shoulder, umable to speak as the tears flowed. I couldn't find myself to hold back anymore as my arms wrapped around her thin neck, holding her head close to my chest.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't think we've met." she muffled, her body shaking from fear. Hearing these words, I could feel my chest tighten as I caught my breath.

Lucy's POV

He held me close to him, as if he knew me for a long period of time. Yet, I couldn't remember him at all.

"I just don't remember anything." I repeated, lightly pushing away from him. It was at that point that I lost all feeling in my legs and tripped, falling backwards. He quickly caught me, lifting me up in his arms. Exhaustion soon took over, my eyes shutting and my consciousness fading. I could hear his voice saying a name.

"Lucy..."

Erza's POV

I sat down in the guild, speaking with Mira and Gray after Natsu had left from coming back on his job.

"He is still looking, you know." Gray said, drinking his ice water.

"It's been too long, don't you think he should stop?" Mira asked, hesitating at her words.

"Natsu won't give up until he finds her, same with his father. He's been put under a lot of stress though." Gray took a gulp of his drink, Juvia making her way to us.

"Juvia admires his determination!" she exclaimed, holding her hands together as she glances at Gray for approval.

"Natsu will do anything in his power to get her back, no matter what stress he has to go through. Hr hasn't been the same though." I stated, crossing my arms over my plated chest. Mirajane sighed until the doors blasted open with a couple of voice wailing into the guild.

"SHE'S BACK!" Natsu cried. Happy flew in, crying just as hard if not harder. In the dragon slayer's arms, held a thin woman, scratches and bruised all over eith near frost bite at her toes and fingers. Her blond hair was long and knotted, but her eyes were closed. Her face was beat red, her breathing frantic.

The guild was silent, most of us holding tears in our eyes. Master stormed down to the first floor, his eyes wide with shock.

"Take her to the infirmary Natsu! She has a fever!" With master's words, Natsu quickly ran up the steps, holding her close in his arms. I couldn't move, my body in shock from the scene that was displayed. Master turned to look at the guild, large tears flowing. "We have our Lucy back!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update. I have been busy busy busy! Hopr this was is better...and long xD enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Natsu's POV

I watched as Lucy lie in the bed of the infirmary, a cool clothe on her forehead as her breath rasped quickly. I sat next to her for two days, waiting for her to wake up. Happy would sleep on her at night, close to her face for the comfort of her breathing.

Wendy had placed her magic on Lucy to rid of the horrid fever, which had brough it down dramatically. But she says she worries more about her mental health than physical if what I told her was true.

For now, the room was silent, still even. Her breatging started to calm, which allowed my body to be at ease, sore from the constant tension. Seeing her face would bring back missed memories, and yet, I still couldn't believe she was here in front of me. I couldn't resist touching her face, feeling the warmth and rigids from a past I wanted to know. What hadd happened when she was gone?

"Natsu," Happy mumbled, rubbing his face against my hand that was on her face. His eyes were red from his crying, happy to finally see her.

"I'm okay, Happy. I just can't wait for her to wake up." As if on cue, her eyes lifted open, a small groan crawling out of her mouth. I tensed, a bulge forming in my throat.

"Where...where am I?" she asked, slowly moving her head to look around.

"You are home, Lucy. We're at Fairy Tail!" I smiled widely. She stared up at me, then sat up to moan from pain throughout her body. I instinctivley held her shoulders.

"I just don't remember anything."

"Even if you don't, we will help you!"

"Aye!" Happy chimed.

"Lucy," a voice called. Granoa had walked in with Erza and Grey behind him. A large smile formed on his mouth. "Welcome home child."

"Home?" Lucy repeated, unsure of the word. "My name is Lucy?"

"Lucy Heartfilia to be exact." Erza corrected.

"I just can't remember."

"It must have been the trauma that caused you to forget." Gramps thought outloud. But amnesia is only temporary with the right treatment."

"I...I remember what happened to me the time I was locked away. Anything before, it's blank." Lucy held her head, looking down at the bed sheet.

"When you were locked away?" Grey mumbled under his breath, all of us stunned by what she said.

"I was in chains, in a dark room without any sense of time. I was onoy greeted with a few men once in a while, but other wise, was kept alone, in complete silence." She winced at a sharp pain that could gave hit her, silencing her dark words. I could feel an ache form in my chest, crossing my arms over it as if to hide it. Gramps jumped up onto a chair next to me and smiles.

"Lucy, it is bright here, yes?"

She looked up at him, her eyes wide.

"This is your home now, and it is open and filled with friends and family. With a warm home and a nice bath, you will soon remember how great Fairy Tail is."

I smiled a toothy smile as well, agreeing to the statement.

"Where do I live?" she asked after a short silence. Erza sighed for some reason.

"When you were gone, your landlady had no choice but to give your apartment to someone else. So, since Natsu had enough room in his house, we moved your things to his place for the time being."

"Aye!" Happy smiled with me, raising his paw as he wagged his tail. Lucy stared up, almost in wonder. Wendy had placed a hand on her forehead to exclaim that her fever was gone.

"Natsu, make sure that she gets a good bath, meal, and some good sleep. We want her to feel better for tomorrow." Gramps ordered.

"Of course," I said, helping Lucy out of bed. She held onto my arm, but I never gave too much thought as we walked through the evening crowd in Magnolia. I could pick up the sounds of whispers and remarks about what could have happened. Rumors were already spreading.

"Natsu," Lucy whispered. "I hope I can remember everything."

"I know you will. No one can fully forget who they were. Even Eclair remembered who she was."

"Eclair...that name does sound familiar."

I sulked, "But not mine...so mean Lucy."

"Aye..." Happy did the same.

"I do have a familiar feeling while I'm with you though."

I stopped, looking down at her. "Like what?"

"Like the sense of freedom, like i belong almost."

"Lucy, you do belong." I placed my hand on my chest. "This is your home, this is where you belong, no matter what."

She stared up at Happy and me, her eyes gleaming from fresh water filling them. A light smile grew on her lips, a blush painted lightly on her cheeks...why was i noticing this much detail about her?

As we continued to walk, she would stay close, still holding onto my arm as she kept it close to her chest. I could feel her breasts through her thin cloak...stop Natsu, what are you thinking? I shook my head lightly, trying to force ang unnecessary thoughts out of my head. If this was something that was going to happen, then this would be a long night.


End file.
